Fighting For Love
by z10soccerstar
Summary: Edward is a famous soccer player but also a womanizer. Bella is a simple girl trying to live her life; who also hates getting attention. What happen when Edward is determined to change and make Bella his? ALL-HUMAN, ExB, AxJ, EMxR eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my very first fanfic, so please give it a shot:) **

_**Summary: Edward is a famous soccer player but also a womanizer. Bella is a simple girl trying to live her life; who also **_**hates getting**_** attention. What happen when Edward is determined to change and make Bella his? ALL-HUMAN, ExB, AxJ, EMxR eventually.**_

**ALSO, thanks to my beta, – read her fabulous story "The President's Daughter"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Fighting for Live**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

I made my way through the crowded airport. It was unusually crowded, of course airports were supposed to be crowded but not this crowded. I tried to make my way through it hoping I didn't fall on my face.

Suddenly I heard screeching coming from what looked like a mob of teenaged girls.

" EDWARD CULLEN!"

Aghhh, Edward Cullen again! Man, do I hate him. 'Edward Cullen this, Edward Cullen that'! Girls only like him for his looks, and he's not even that good of a soccer player. Well, maybe he is, but he's such a phoney, pig! Of course he would cause a jam in an airport. I don't understand how you can like him. Maybe he is good looking but he is a pig.

Oh well, who gives a crap. I started walking away. I went through all the stupid airport procedures. I made my way to where I suppose to board from, and sadly someone bumped into me, making me drop my iPod. Shit! My poor iPod.

"I'm so sorry," the velvety voice said. It was a smooth sexy voice with a hint of arrogance. I looked up and realized that the guy was no one other than Edward Cullen. This is just great. First he shows up here then he drops my precious iPod.

"It's okay," I snapped back. As he handed me my iPod, our hands touched and I felt an electric current flow through. That is so weird. Probably just another sign that says 'Stay Away'. Like I would be near him anyway. I would rather stick needles in my eyes. This guy pissed me off.

"I'm Edward Cullen," he said.

I was going to give him a piece of my mind but decided against it as the lady on the announcements interrupted me, "All passengers boarding Flight 15, please make your way to gate number 7,"

Shit, now I'm late! My boss is going to kill me if I miss my flight. You want to know worse? He is the reason I'm going on this stupid business trip. So, I ran as fast as I could.

"Hey, you didn't tell me your name!" shouted Edward Cullen from behind me.

I wanted to shout back GO TO HELL, but then I'd miss my flight. But the urge was so strong, maybe I should cuss him off anyways, maybe hit him in his pretty face. I decided against it. I ran to my flight and made it just on time. Phew!

As I found my seat, I found a girl with black spiky hair sitting in the seat beside me. She was about 5 feet with green eyes; she looked like a little pixie.

"Hey, my name's Alice," she said in her high pitched voice.

"I'm Bella,"

"It's nice to meet you. So where you headed?"

"Vancouver, you?"

"ME TOO! But I'm here with my idiotic brother, over there," she pointed to some guy with messy bronze hair making out with some strawberry blonde. I couldn't even see his face. The girl was sucking his face off, these were the type of girls that gave blondes a bad name.

"I'm going there for a business trip,"

Our flight went by quickly, and me and Alice became best friends in the shortest amount of time! She was so lovable, it was hard not to like her. Her brother on the other hand had his face attached on the blonde through most of flight. When he wasn't sucking her face, he was flirting with the hostess. Man, I didn't even get to see his face. What an ass!

Alice and I exchanged phone numbers and promised to meet up sometime soon.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Once I was out of the airport, I caught a taxi to the place where I booked a car to rent.

Once I picked up my Bentley Continental GT and I drove over to the Marriot, the hotel I was staying in. Once I got checked in, went to my room, unpacked, and checked out my room. It was beautiful; one nice bed, with a nice balcony and a beautiful view. It also had a miny living room with a nice big T.V. I also saw a door connecting to another person's room. Thankfully it had a lock.

After checking out the room, I decided to take a little nap. I had a tiring day.

_"Come with me," a velvety voice said, as he grabbed my hand._

_I tried to jerk it away but couldn't, his grip was way too strong._

_"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," he said._

_For some strange reason, I went with him. I tried to look at his face but couldn't. All I could see was his messy but beautiful bronze hair._

_He led me through the forest to a beautiful meadow._

_"It's so beautiful," I said._

_"It's nothing compared to you," he replied._

_I blushed and looked around. I saw all types of beautiful flowers. Daisies, Lilacs, purple tulips, lilacs, and many more._

_When I turned around to see this mysterious man's face, his lips smashed against mine. As we kissed, I felt a strange electrical flow through our lips. When I pulled away, I saw his face. Edward Cullen?_

_I wanted to yell at him for making me drop my iPod, but decided not to ruin the moment. I just stared at his flawless features._

_"Edward," I said._

_"Bella," he said as he brushed his hand against my cheek._

_We started into each others eyes as we lay down on the ground, for the rest of the night._

_"Chirp, chirp"_

Huh? Where was that coming from?

WOW, that was one weird dream. I was with Edward Cullen of all people. That pissed me off to no end. What was that supposed to mean anyway. Why is my heart beating so fast? It was probably due to the wacky dream. It's probably just jet lag. The dream didn't mean anything.

I looked over at my clock as saw it was _5:28 AM_. Wow, I slept through the whole afternoon and night. I'm awake now, might as well go for a jog. I changed into a tank and running shorts, and grabbed my iPod and went out to start my 4 km jog.

As I got out of my hotel room, I noticed bodyguards standing in front of the room beside mines. Nice way to make it more obvious that someone famous is staying there. I mean wouldn't you know that there is something behind the door if there are bodyguards outside of the door at 5:30 in the morning. Way to be obvious people!

As I got onto the road and began my jog, I plugged in my earphones and turned my iPod on. A clumsy person like me was actually not clumsy when I was jogging. Funny, right? I can't walk across a flat surface but I could run just fine. I went to my workout play list to pick a song.

_Moonlight Sonata  
Fur Elise  
John Pachbell's Cannon in D Major_

_Esme's Song_

Those weren't songs from my iPod! I looked through the iPod and saw pictures of Edward Cullen. Then I realised it wasn't mine, it was that stupid Edward Cullen's. The stupid gave me his Ipod! GREAT, I had his and he had mine.

I just went through his list of songs and saw Clair de Lune. He knows Debussy? Wow, the Edward Cullen listens to classical music, I never expected that. So I decided to listen to Claire de Lune. I never thought he would be the type to listen to classical music. Hahaha, a player listening to classical music, wow!

I guess even players can like classical music. But it was kind of hard to believe. The womanizing Cullen, the man that had a different woman every week could be like this. His I-Pod didn't have pictures of blonde bimbos but he had his family in there. I'd recognize his parents anywhere. Esme and Carlisle Cullen, perhaps one of the richest people in the world. They were really sweet though, they donated to charities and organized charity events. It is funny how their son is so different.

I ran and listened to his iPod, which surprisingly was the kind of music I like. Surprise Surprise!

I felt like there was someone behind me, but it was probably my imagination. But I still thought there was but who else would be up so early.

As I finished 3 km of my jog, I felt a tap on my shoulder. It scared the shit of me. I had another clumsy moment. Why me, God? I saw a trip to the hospital in the future. Most people would be screaming, but I'm used to it. I closed my eyes and waited for the fall, but a pair of cold pale hands caught me by my waist.

Yeah. Someone caught me. Want to know the funniest part? I almost screamed when I turned around and saw who it was.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So, what did you guys think about it???? Should I continue it or not??? Please review and give me your thoughts about it:)**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ADVIRTISMENT STORY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Bella is the president's daughter, her parents have never loved or cared for her, no one has. She's all alone and hates her life. Then she meets Edward and the other Cullens. She learns to love, but will her parents get in the way? E&B AU

BY:


	2. Chapter 2

**********THANKYOU**.THANKYOU.THANKYOU FOR THE REVEIWS:)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Fighting For Love - ****Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

"HURRY UP!" I shouted to Alice. "If we don't get to the airport on time, we're gonna miss our flight."

"Okay, okay," Alice said as she made her way down the stairs, "I need some help with my suitcases."

"I'll get them," I offered. I made my way up the stairs. I walked into her room and one thought went through my head. 'HOLY SHIT, 8 SUITCASES'!

"Alice, 8?" I yelled.

"I need to bring all my necessities" she said.

Necessities? Who needs 8 suitcases of necessities? Oh well, Alice was only being Alice.

Once we got all the suitcases into two cars, we made our way to the airport. I was Edward Cullen, the English soccer player. I had to be wearing a disguise so we could get through all the airport procedures faster. Mostly I get swarmed by teenage girls.

We got to the ­­­­­­­seating place to wait for boarding when some teenaged girls recognized me. GREAT!

"AHH-MYYY-GAAD. ITS EDWARD CULLEN!" they screamed as they ran and surrounded me for my autograph. Shit! I hated this sometimes. I handed out a few autographs and then got security to remove them. I love my fans but sometimes some are just plain scary or really scary.

That reminded me of on of my "obsessed stalker" fan. That girl stalked me to my hotel room and tried to break into my room. Let's just say, it wasn't pretty. Thinking of her made me shiver.

As I made my way through the airport, I decided to listen to music on my iPod. That was when I saw this girl. No, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

She had long beautiful brown hair that flowed down her back and big chocolaty brown eyes, they were so deep and beautiful. I watched her scrolling through songs on her iPod. She had a confused look on her face and smiled when she probably got what she was looking for. Wow, she was so beautiful that I just kept on staring at her and walked right into her, making her drop her iPod.

Shit, I bet now she is gonna hate me. Actually I take that back, my looks always work. I gave it a try.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized.

When she looks up to see my face, I'm gonna give her my best smile. She looked up at me and I smiled. The opposite happened as I thought. Instead of her going heads over heal for me, she became even more pissed. Man, did she look sexy when she was mad.

"It's okay," she said in her beautiful bell like voice.

As I handed her the iPod, she snatched it and our hands touched. I felt an electric current flow through them. That was weird. So then I decided to introduce myself.

"I'm Edward Cullen," I said. It looked like this angel was going to say something, but the lady on the announcement interrupted her.

"All passengers boarding Flight 15, please make your way to gate 7," she said.

Flight 15 was my flight, now I'm late. But I'd miss a flight anytime so I can be with this beautiful angel.

I was gonna ask her for her name but she ran off.

"Hey, you didn't tell me your name!" I shouted. It looked like she stopped for a second but rushed off again.

I had a funny feeling that this wasn't going to be the last time I saw her.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

As I got on the plane, I looked for my seat. It was three seats ahead Alice's. I saw a girl sitting in the one beside me. She looked hot but she looked so plastic. 100% slut, but I guess I found my pass time until this flight was over.

"OMG, YOUR EDWARD CULLEN," she screamed.

"Yes I am," I said.

"OMG, I like totally like love you,"

"Cool," was my brilliant response.

As the airplane took off the bimbo said, "OMG, like, I'm like so scared like."

"Uh, what can I do for you then?" Okay… (roll eyes) She seemed so stupid, she probably said the word like ten times in the last two sentences. Where did all the smart girls go?

Right then she pulled me for a deep kiss. She was a good kisser. The ride passed by VERY slowly. I learned the bimbo's name, Tanya. When she was in the washroom, I flirted with the hostess. I felt bad for the way I treated women. Mainly, they came onto me, but I guess everyone assumes I'm a player so I play along. I know my parents raised me better.

Tanya gave me her number; which by the way was on a napkin in lip gloss. Hahahaha, like I was gonna call her. I just threw it away. Slut.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Once we got out of the airplane, Alice and I went to pick up my Volvo and her Porsche. Then we rode to the hotel we were staying, The Marriott. Once we checked in, I made sure I had security for my room. After the freaky girl accident, I made sure I had security. I was checking out my room when Alice came in.

"Okay today and tomorrow we can relax. But once Jasper and Rosalie arrive, we are going to travel around," she said.

"Sure but I'm really tired, I'll see you tomorrow," I lied, I just wanted to spend the rest of the day alone.

"You got tired of sucking that Bimbo's face off," she said.

"Shut-up, I was bored,"

"You know, you could have just talked to me and Bella. OH, and I'm gonna call her right now. BYE!" she said as she slammed the door and ran to her hotel room.

Once she was gone, I decided to watch "Harold and Kumar Escape from Guantanamo Bay". That movie was freaking hilarious.

I guess I'm just gonna go to sleep now. I shrugged off my clothes and slept in my wife beater and boxers. That night, I dreamt of my beautiful angel.

"Edward," someone screamed and I woke up.

"Edward," it was coming from the connecting door. I must be imagining. I looked at the clock, it was 5:20 AM. I tired going back to sleep but couldn't; it was now 5:49 AM. I guess I'll go for a jog now. I changed into blue basketball shorts and a TEE. I also grabbed my iPod.

Once I was in the elevator, I looked through my workout play list for _Fur Elise_, but it wasn't there. That was weird. So then I looked through the photos and saw my any angel. I HAD HER IPOD. I HAD HER IPOD. WOW, that made me so happy, I swear I felt like screaming. I have no clue why, that is very weird, but it made me happy.

I walked out of the hotel and started my jog while listening to Claire de Lune. Wow, she likes Debussy. She actually likes my kind of music.

As I was running, I saw some girl with brown hair jogging. I jogged up to her and tapped on her shoulder. She got scared and was about to fall but I caught her by the waist.

When she turned around, I saw her. My angel!

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**BPOV**

"You," we both yelled at the same time.

GREAT, now my morning was officially ruined. He on the other hand looked happy.

"Sorry if I scared you," he apologized.

"Scared is a bit of an understatement. By the way, how did you find me? Stalking me?" I said with full anger.

"No, I just saw a beautiful lady jogging and decided to join her. But, it just turned out to be you," he said.

Was he trying to be funny?

"HA-HA-HA, very funny. Oh and you have something of mine," I said as I grabbed my iPod from him and shoved his into his hands. I checked my iPod and saw that he was listening to Claire de Lune.

"A womanizer listening to Debussy?" I asked.

"Hey, don't judge a person by their appearance. And I'm not a womanizer, player, or whatever!" he said.

Oh well, at least I got my iPod back. I just jogged away from him, but to my luck, he caught up.

"I forgive you. So aren't you gonna thank me?" he said.

I wasn't gonna fall for this player, all though he was kind of hot. NO BELLA, you aren't gonna think like that. I mentally kicked myself.

"Thanks," was all I could say.

"No problem. I think we got off at the wrong hand. I'm sorry for making you drop your iPod and switching it up with mine," he said.

"It's okay," I said.

"So, let me introduce myself, I'm Edward Cullen and you are…"

"Not interested," I said as I looked at his face. His face was full of REJECTION.

"Oh, did someone reject the big bad player?" I teased.

He then gently grabbed my arm and spun me around do I was facing him. "Could you please stop making assumptions that I'm a player, womanizer, or whatever. That might be how image looks like, and I never made that image. Women come on me, and that's how I got my image. Now, I'm tried of trying to change it and just play along. I'm not what I look like, here I'm trying to be your friend, but you're making it VERY difficult." He yelled, looking deeply into my eyes.

Wow, did he just open up to me or something?

"Can we please just try to be friends" he apologized still having a firm grip on my arm and staring into my eyes.

"Well, no ones forcing you to become a player, you're doing it yourself," I shouted back.

"Please, can we please just be friends; I can change," he said.

"I-I'll think about it," I said, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Is you sister's name Alice?"

"You know my sister?"

"Yes, I sat beside her on the airplane ride here."

"Wait, so then your Bella?"

"Yup," is said as we reached the Mariott.

"Well, we're here. Actually, I am. Uh, bye," I said sounding like a complete idiot.

"You're staying at the Marriott?" that wasn't a question. "Me -" he was broken off by some strawberry blonde.

"Oh Eddie," she screamed. I recognized her from somewhere… "What the hell are you doing with that slut?"

Slut? Did she just call me a slut? Leave it Bella, just leave it. She isn't worth it. So I decided to drop it and go back to the hotel. Once I got to my room, I decided to get my swim suit and go swimming downstairs in the hotel's pool. I grabbed my light blue swimming bag and put my blue towel, strawberry scented shampoo and blue Nike swimsuit. And I made my way down to the pool.

I could only imagine what other _fun_ things will happen today. Yipee.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Review, review, review:)**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ADVIRTISMENT STORY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**The Healer**

The Cullen clan is back at high school but now with Jacob and Nessie. New friends and new problems for Nessie. Going to high school with your parents and trying to figure out your relationship with your best friend.

**By: EllaRose00**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank-you for the reviews. AND I'm really really really sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Um, a while might be an understatement. But, I've been EXTREMELY busy, so sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Fighting For Love**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

Slut? Who the hell does she think she is, the Queen? If I'm a slut, then gosh knows what she is.

"Slut." I said as I shock my head and passed the body guarded room. Just as I said _slut_, they looked at me weird, and I started to blush.

"Oh, not you two. Of course, you two aren't sluts. Only women can be sluts, unless you two were actually females that converted," Just realising I'm making a bigger fool out of myself, I decided to stop talking. "You know what, I'm going to just shut up and uh go." I mentally kicked myself, _again._ I could never stop talking when I'm nervous, it's another one of my bad habits.

Just as I left my room and got into the elevator, I realized I forgot my cell in my room. Shit, I haven't turned it on after my flight yesterday; so I quickly got out of the elevator before it closed. Right as I got out, I tripped on the carpet right in front of the elevator, landing straight onto my knees. Then, the 2 body guards turned and looked at me.

"Uh, I'm alright."

I then stumbled my way to my room and slid my card into the small slot. It rejected it. I tried again, and it rejected it again. After the billionth time, a green light finally appeared and I made my way into my room. I walked over to my night table and got my cell and turned it on.

"Shit," I mumbled to myself. I looked through everything, they were mostly from Alice. I decided to call her as I made my way back to the elevator. I hope it wasn't too early.

Ring…ring…ring…ri-"Hellooo?" said a high-pitched voice.

"Hey Alice, its Bella, sorry if disturbed you. I jus-"

"BELLA, why haven't you called talked, text, or anything back? Do you know how worried I got? I thought something happened to you" she practically shouted, completely ignoring what I said.

"Sorry Alice, I just forgot to turn my cell on." I apologized.

"It's okay, so watcha' doing?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm just going to the rooftop to swim"

"Cool, my hotel has swimming pool on the roof too. Wait, what hotel are you staying at?" she asked.

"The Marriott, you?"

"Seriously? I'm staying there too! Its on Number 3 Rd. and Westminster HWY, right?"

I laughed "Yup".

"Then I'll be up on the roof in 10," she said enthusiastically.

I laughed, "Sure".

"Oh, and can I bring someone with me, please? I'm sure you'll love to meet him." She asked.

"Sure, why not."  
"Kay, see you in a few," and she hung up.

I laughed; this day may not be as bad it seems. I wonder who she's going to bring.

Once I reached to the rooftop, I made my way to the changing rooms to change. I changed into my one piece with a big gap at the back, which showed my tattoo. My tattoo was of a butterfly, I got it on my lower back when I was 16.

I got it when my parents died. My eyes became teary when I thought about them; as made my way to the deep end of the pool. I dived in and started to do laps of the pool, swimming usually got my mind off of thing. When you're in the water, it feels like nothing else matters, the cold water rushing past your skin. It makes me feel free and alive, like a butterfly.

Once I got out of the water, I kind of dried my self and just looked out towards the sunrise. This roof top pool was amazing, and it had a spectacular view. I remember when I was about 10, my dad used to take me and my brother out camping. And in the morning, we would wake up early and hike to a higher point where you could see the sunrise. It was so mesmeric, the beginning of a new day, the start of something new.

Then I started to think about who Alice was going to bring with her. Then it hit me! EDWARD! I remember Alice coming to Vancouver with only one person, her brother. GREAT! Could my morning get any better, I thought sarcastically.

Well, I know one thing for sure, I'm not letting anyone *cough*cough*Edward*cough* ruin my morning anymore. I decided to finish my swim. As I finished my 3rd lap, I heard someone calling my name.

"Bella, Bella,"

Alice. I looked up and saw Alice along with that bastard, Edward. Alice was wearing a cute pink bikini with a big white shirt and Edward was wearing some navy swimming trunks with a white tee. I was happy and sad at the moment; happy because Alice was here and sad because an asshole by the name of Edward was here.

"Hey Bella," Alice greeted me.

"Hey Bells," Edward said.

BELLS, how dare he call me Bells; only I person has ever called me Bells, my da- SNAP OUT OF IT BELLA.

"Hey Alice," I said totally ignoring the fact Edward just called me _Bells_. "Hop in."

"Hey, thanks for the acknowledgment. It _really_ appreciate it," he said as he placed his hand on his heart.

"Ha, like I care" I mumbled.

"You two know each other?" Alice asked as they both got into the pool.

"Unfortunately. I can't believe you're related to him Alice," accept for the good looks. SHIT, this time I mentally slapped myself. Edwards a player, and I really don't need more things to be added into my life.

"Yeah I know," she said as she swam closer to me, "but when you get to know him, he isn't such as ass." She whispered the last part.

"Ha-ha-ha, sure he isn't" I said, acting like a teenager.

"Who isn't what?" he asked.

"We were talking about how long you will be with that blond bimbo. I bet 4 more hours, MAX!" she lied smoothly. Oh, so it was that bimbo from the airplane.

"We aren't even together. She just came on me and kissed me, and I kissed her back," he defended himself.

"Sure," I said as I stretched it out. "So did you enjoy that special visit from her this morning?"

"Okay, she is scary. She stalked me to this hotel and even got a room here." Alice and I burst into laughter, as two girls walked out of the elevator.

Alice suddenly stopped laughing, "What are those sluts doing here?"

"Oh Eddie-ster, over here," the skinny blond one waved.

"I guess I'll go and find out what they want," he said with a stupid cocky grin on his face.

All three of them then walked over to the hot tub. Edward sat in between them. Those sluts were wearing the smallest of small bikinis ever! Like come on, there could have been children here, snatching their poor innocence away from them.

"You know those two?" I asked Alice.

"Unfortunately, they went to high school with us."

"Oh,"

"The really skinny blonde's name is Lauren and the fat blonde's name is Jessica. They've been after Edward since the day we met them" she explained.

"Oh, anyways, what were you doing when I called you? It was pretty early." I asked, changing the subject.

"Just picked out my outfit, and talked to my boyfriend and you." She said.

"OOOOH, your boyfriend?" I nudged her to get all the juicy stuff like a teenager.

Alice laughed "Yes, Jasper and his twin Rosalie are coming here tomorrow."

"Cool" I said. For some odd reason, I kept on looking towards Edward. He was kissing Lauren.

All of a sudden she screamed. "OHHH MY LIKE GOSH, there's like a piece of like thread coming off my like bikini." Wow, how many times can she say LIKE? And who the f would cry over a piece of string. Once she stopped screaming, she climbed out of the tub and charged towards the elevator.

Just as she left, he started to kiss Jessica. WTF?

"What? He was just making out with that girl and now her. She just left two seconds ago!" I practically shouted.

"Bella, just leave it."

"No, that's no way to treat anyone," I said as I marched out of the pool and went over to the hot tub.

"WTF Cullen? You were just making out with that blonde but she leave and you start making out with her!" I shouted pointing to Jessica.

"Oh, is some jealous?" he teased.

"Excuse me? I'm just telling you about how much of an ignorant, self centred jerk face guy you are! That's no way to treat anyone", I shouted.

"You have no right to say that to me" he argued back.

"YES I DO! You treat girls like a piece of dirt. From what I can see, you go through them like tissue paper. 'Oh she's hot, lets make out with her. Now her. Now her. Now her!' And you think that's okay with me?" I shouted back.

"You don't know a single thing about me,"

"I think that I'm gonna like leave. Lauren like would be looking for like me." Jessica said as she ran off.

"I bet you couldn't even stick to one girl for a week!" I said.

"Wanna have a little race? If I win, you have to be nice to me for a week, and if you win, I WILL stick to one girl for a week!" he said.

"Fine. 5 lengths of breast stroke and 5 lengths of front crawl."

"FINE!" he shouted.

"FINE," I shouted back, "it's on like donkey kong."

* * *

**Ohhhh, a little cliff-hanger. And in the future chapters, you'll get to know the whole story of Bella's parents and stuff. So review, review, review. And, I'm truly, truly sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I'll have the next chapter posted sometime this month, I'll try my best.**

**OH, and I will be posting some links of the clothes from this story on my profile.**

* * *

**ADVRITISMENT STORY**

**THE MISSION**

Edward Cullen and his two brothers are spies for the FBI. Their next mission is to kill the French president but what happens when they meet and fall in love with his American daughter and her two adopted sisters? Read to find out.

**By: spectacular128**


End file.
